


A Stunning Development

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot thickens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stunning Development

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #442: Strong.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

A Stunning Development

~

Harry tried to stare the man down, although he was getting the strong sense they were in over their heads. “Why are you so nervous?”

The proprietor backed away. “Look,” he whined, “I don’t want trouble. If ye leave, no one’ll get hurt—”

“Not without that box.” Malfoy stepped forward. 

“It’s not here.” The proprietor shook his head. “I don’t know nothing—”

“Can you tell us where it is?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t—”

“If you tell us who has it, we’ll leave and never come back,” Malfoy said. 

The proprietor sighed. “All I can say is—” Stiffening, he fell over. 

~

“What the—?” Malfoy bent, checking the proprietor’s pulse. “He’s alive, just…Stunned.” 

“Stunned?” Harry, wand drawn, looked around the seemingly empty shop. “By who?” 

“No idea.” Malfoy lifted the man with apparent ease. “Where should I put him?”

Harry blinked. Malfoy was stronger than he looked. “Behind the counter?”

Malfoy walked behind it. “There _is_ something back here.” 

Following him, Harry entered a tiny room with a sofa, upon which Malfoy laid the man. “I’ll have to Scourgify myself now,” he muttered. 

Harry choked back a laugh. “At least—” He paused. 

“What?” Malfoy snapped. 

Harry pointed. “Isn’t that the artefact?”

~


End file.
